Falling without a clue
by xiMiraJane
Summary: Gray was a playboy, he went out with girls and threw them out the next day like trash. He did the same with Lucy. But Lucy accidentally fell for him, but then eventually got over him. Gray on the other hand didn't care at all.. Or did he?


Lucy walked alone heading towards the guild, she sighed as she saw girls running towards the same direction. Screams and kya's all over the place. She knew why they were doing that. Gray Fullbuster was the reason. Everybody loved him, but he was a playboy. He would date a girl, and break up with her the next day. He never really 'loved' them.

Lucy sighed heavily as she walked into the guild with a group of girls surrounding the boy. "Woah, woah.. You'll all get some of me later." Gray smirked. The girls screamed. Lucy cupped her ears annoyed as she walked towards Erza and the others. "God, Gray's at it again?" Erza annoyingly asked. "Yeap, the ice princess is not stopping today." Natsu replied as he rested his palm on his hand. "So, Luce.. What are you doing today?" Natsu asked as he shifted his gaze towards Lucy.

"Ah.. Nothing really." Lucy half smiled while sweatdropping. "What about you?" she asked. "Going on a mission with Happy and Erza." Natsu grinned. A blue flying exceed came flying beside him shouting out, "Aye sir!" Lucy chuckled. "Well, we better get going before it gets too late, we'll see you soon Luce." Natsu waved goodbye with the exceed and Erza walking away waving goodbye.

"Ugh.. What to do." Lucy sat back in her chair crossing her arms. "Hey there, Lucy." Lucy turned around to see the playboy standing beside her with a smirk. "What do you want?" Lucy annoyingly replied. "Now now, a girl like you shouldn't be acting like that." Lucy knew he was trying to pick her up. "Why don't you go back to your fangirls?" Lucy snapped back. "I sent them home for today because I wanted to spend time with you." He cheesily said as he grinned.

"So... Want to go out?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Lucy looked at him in disgust, "If you were the last person on earth, maybe." She joked. "Well, it's settled.. I'll be at your house tomorrow 3pm." He smiled agreeing to something Lucy never agreed on. Before Lucy could say anything he walked away in glee. "W-wait! I didn't..." Lucy sighed annoyingly as she watched him walk away. "God dammit." She whispered.

Lucy walked back to her house thinking about if she should go with Gray or not. "It's not like it's a serious date, anyways.. I didn't ask him.. He forced me into it.." Lucy quietly said to herself. She arrived at her apartment walking into her home. She yawned as she stretched. She walked into her bathroom getting changed for bed. She brushed her teeth, then sent herself into bed.

* * *

**Next morning ~**

Lucy woke up with the annoying sound of her alarm clock. She smacked it off. "Ugh." she stepped out of bed heading towards the washroom. She stripped down naked sinking herself into a warm bath. Lucy stepped out of the bath wrapping herself into a towel. She headed towards her wardrobe. "What should I wear today?" Lucy asked herself as she looked through her clothes. "Hmm..." She tapped her index finger on her cheek. Lucy took rather long figuring out what she should be wearing for the day.

After a few try on of different clothing, she finally got it. She wore a white tank top, a blue mini skirt, and white knee socks. She slipped her brown boots on and strapped her belt on checking to see if she has ever celestial key with her. She headed towards the bathroom putting up half of her hair to the side like the usual. She looked at herself smiling and approving what she was wearing and how she looked.

She looked at the time, 2:30pm._ Almost time.._ She quietly said to herself as she sat back down on her bed. _Wait.._ Lucy thought. _Why am I taking so much time on getting ready?!_ She thought, she noticed she tried to look prettier than usual. Before she could change she heard a knock on the door. "Ugh.." She quietly said as she headed towards the door. She opened it and saw the raven haired mage standing at her front door grinning, "You ready?" He asked as he held out a arm for her to grab on. "Yeah, not grabbing onto your arm." She snarled. Gray chuckled.

They both walked in awkwardness.. "So, where are we going?" Lucy asked not like she cared, she just wanted to know where they were going. "We're going to eat, then surprise.." Gray smirked. Lucy looked at him._ His smile is kinda cute.._ She thought, then she widened her eyes. WHAT DID I JUST SAY!? LUCY DON'T FALL FOR HIM. She smacked her head in disgust, she didn't want to fall for Gray.

* * *

**Time skip; At the restaurant ~**

"So, what would you like to eat?" He asked as he held up the menu looking for a meal he would enjoy. "Uhm.. This place is rather expensive.. Are you sure?" She nervously asked, the food was worth almost her monthly rent. Gray smirked, "Of course." Lucy sweatdropped, The waiter arrived a few minutes later. "What will you like to have?" He asked taking out his notebook and pen. "I'll have the steak, with gravy on top with french fries and mashed potatoes on the side. Make sure the steak is grilled just the way I like it." The waiter nodded as he wrote down Gray's order.

The waiter turned to Lucy, "What about you miss? What would you like?" Lucy was to immersed in Gray's order she didn't notice it was her turn, "Oh! Uhm.. I'll just have the same.." Lucy awkwardly replied. "Of course." The waiter smiled and walked away. "You really don't know how to order don't you?" Gray laughed. Lucy puffed her face in embarrassment, "It's not that.." She embarrassingly replied as a bright tint of pink came across her face.

* * *

**Time skip(again); After the meal ~**

"Wah, Gray.. Thank you." She smiled as she wiped her face with a napkin. "No problem, now you ready to go to the next destination?" He smiled as he stood up. "Yeah, I guess.." Lucy quietly nodded as she stood up following the ice mage.

Half an hour later, "Are we there yet?" Lucy tiringly pouted. She couldn't walk any longer. She was tired. "Almost there." He smiled. Lucy looked at him and blushed. _I can't help but find his smile cute.._ Lucy helplessly thought. Gray looked at her. Lucy widened her eyes surprisingly and turned away embarrassed with her face flush red. Gray chuckled quietly and turned away.

"We're here.." He smiled, but all Lucy could see was dark. "What is this?" She asked. "Walk a little more straight.." Gray said, they headed a little bit farther as they saw a beam of light coming across their eyes. They kept on walking until the dark was no more. They came upon a ledge, with the moon shining down upon them. "Wow~ It's beautiful.." Lucy widened her eyes. She ran ahead sitting down on the grass with her legs dangling off the edge. She took a deep breath and smiled, "I haven't seen anything this beautiful before." She confessed as she stared at the moon streaming down her.

Gray grinned, "Yeah.. It's quite beautiful, hey?" Lucy looked at him, he looked so beautiful under the moon light. His body was perfect, his face, his smile, everything. Lucy now noticed why the girls chased after him. But Lucy was scared she had fallen for his trick. Gray noticed him looking at her as he came in closer going for a kiss. Lucy closed her eyes leaning in. A few seconds later, she felt his soft lips touching hers. Her eyes widened as she knew she was kissing him. She closed her eyes in enjoyment, not that she liked it. The kiss just felt so real, and loving.

Then she realized that she was not suppose to fall for him, she pushed him away in embarrassment with a flushed face. "Gomen.." She apologized facing the other way. "It's okay.." Gray replied. They both watched the moon shine down upon them. Half an hour later they decided to walk back.

They both reached Lucy's home, with Lucy standing on her front step and Gray standing in front of her. "Thanks for everything, it was.. Fun." She said as she smiled. "Yeah, glad you enjoyed it." He grinned. There was an awkward silence between the two. Gray moved in closer for another kiss, Lucy stood there not knowing what to do.. She sweatdropped as she softly pushed him away, "I'm sorry..." Gray looked the other way embarrassed. "Well, thank you." She smiled as she walked in the door. Gray rubbed the back of his head walking away.

Lucy quickly looked out the window watching Gray walk away. "I'm sorry Gray, I don't wanna fall for you.." She apologized. The whole night Lucy couldn't stop thinking about him. Especially the kiss, it bothered her all night. She fell asleep with her hands on top of her lips.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know i haven't been updating any of my other stories, but I don't know which one I should continue.. What do you guys think? **

**This one just came into my head, what do you guys think? Should I continue? Or continue my other stories? **

**Please, Review! (: **


End file.
